


Barracuda

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: Booksmart (2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: Tumblr prompt: '. In order to sustain her backpacking Hope becomes a model. She becomes relatively successful and moves to New York City. Amy doesn’t know her career change but molly has been keeping tabs via social media and Gigi so when Amy hears this she gets hella intimidated. Hope still has a thing for Amy. They run into each other at a lesbian bar in NYC?'





	Barracuda

It was a month before she was due to come home when Molly sent her the link. She didn't actually get the chance to look at it until the following day. 

 

The first thing she seen when she opened the link was Hope’s face, smoldering and even more beautiful than Amy remembered. 

 

It was a clothing company from somewhere in Europe, Spain if the ES at the end of the link was anything to go by. 

 

_ ‘Is that hope?’  _

 

**‘Yup.’**

 

**‘** _ where did you find this?’  _

 

**‘Facebook. Just thought you should know you had your finger in the butthole of a European model.’**

 

_ ‘MOLLY!’ _

 

The whole thing was a little intimidating, but it was fine, they weren't really in touch that often, with Amy’s janky signal and Hope being god knows where in Europe. 

 

But the bouts of texts they did have were nice, Amy would tell Hope about her few days and Hope would tell her about the things she had seen. 

 

Hope even called her a few times, her voice oddly comforting. 

 

Molly was there to meet her at JFK, and helped her get settled in, both lying on her bed that night when Molly showed her another photo of Hope. 

 

“Wow,” Amy whispered, taking the phone and staring wide eyed at the photo. 

 

“That's H&M. She's doing  _ well _ .”

 

“I'm not surprised, she's beautiful.” Amy sighed. 

 

“God, you're gross.” Molly snagged the phone back. “We're going out tomorrow, there a gay bar not far from here, we're getting you a girl.”

 

“I don't want one.” Amy shrugged with a sigh. 

 

“Are you still into her, even after a year?”

 

“I mean, I kind of hoped we could get together when I got home, but I wouldn't imagine  _ that's  _ going to happen.” Amy motioned to Molly’s phone. “She's a model now, she was out of my league before, but now she is in an environment with a lot of beautiful people.”

 

“She would be damn lucky to have you, even after butt-gate.” Molly grinned at her. “Come on, just one night, if you don't like it the that's fine.”

 

“No, Molly.”

 

Of course, she ended up at Barracuda, dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a racerback Molly had gotten her to give her more of a ‘gay vibe’. 

 

Molly also got them fake ID, which shocked Amy. 

 

She was two drinks deep when she turned from the bar, trying to find Molly, and barrelled into someone. 

 

“Oh, I'm sorry, I-” Amy trailed off when she looked up and was met with that familiar smirk. 

 

“It's okay,” Hope assured, turning back when a girl placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered into her ear. “I'm not really interested.”

 

The girl frowned. “You were a second ago.”

 

“But I'm not now,” Hope said, turning her back to the girl, smiling at Amy.

 

“She's pretty, why don't you go with her, we can catch up later.” Amy offered and Hope grinned, shaking her head and offering up her hand. 

 

"Do you want to have a drink with me?”

 

“Seriously? You are giving up her to have a drink with me?” 

 

Hope’s lips hooked up into a little smile. “Of course,” 

 

Amy slipped her hand into Hope’s, allowing herself to be dragged to a table in to corner. She glanced around to see Molly by the pool table with a group of people that definitely didn't know. 

 

“You look good,” Hope commented, bringing her glass up to her lips. 

 

“Coming from you, an actual model.” Amy motioned to Hope. “How did that happen?” 

 

“Well, some dude in Bosnia asked could he use me in his art class. Then there was a couple of photographers in difference cities, then some poncy white dude in an obnoxious white suit claimed her was a scout for a fashion firm in Vienna. Then it kind of snowballed, I was in England when I got a call from an agency wanting to take me on, said my first job would be here, for H&M, and I couldn't say no.”

 

“You could have been murdered by one of those photographers.” Amy pointed out. 

 

“What's life if you aren't living it on the edge?” Hope shrugged, sliding to the front of her chair, her fingertips tickling Amy's arm. “How was Africa?”

 

Amy swallowed, nodding as she watched Hope’s fingers trail up and down her arm. “Um, yes, yeah. It was, you know, good.  _ Great _ , great, we helped people, and I got to see a lot of the wildlife, which was pretty cool.”

 

Amy lifted her eyes to see Hope watching her with that soft smile. 

 

“It was nice,” Amy added, because Hope’s gaze was making her nervous. 

 

“You got a tan, kind of,” Hope brought her hand up to Amy’s cheek, brushing her knuckle against her cheek. “And a lot more freckles.”

 

“I got sunburnt the first few weeks,” Amy admitted, her heart thundering against her chest.

 

“You are very sallow skinned,” Hope hummed. 

 

“I kept thinking about you,” Amy said, because things just came tumbling out of her mouth when she was nervous.

 

A smile bloomed on Hope’s face, a little crooked and her eyes shining. “Well, I guess that's a relief, since I keep thinking about you, too.”

 

Amy’s eyebrows raised almost comically at that, “Oh, really? That's - yeah, that's neat.”

 

“I'm glad you think so,” Hope was teasing her, she knew that, but she couldn't help but blush. “You have not changed one bit.”

 

“It's only been a year,” Amy defended. 

 

“I didn't say that was a bad thing, nerd.” Hope lifted a hand in defense. “I've missed it.”

 

“Hey,” Molly clapped her hands on Amy’s shoulders. “Can I get your keys?” 

 

“Why?” she asked, holding up the keys. 

 

“Because you're staying at Hope’s tonight.” Molly grinned, snagging the keys and pushing Amy as she turned. “Bye.”

 

Amy stumbled into Hope, who held onto her hips to steady her, and keeping her there, in between her thighs. 

 

“Looks like you are coming home with me.” Hope said, her eyes falling to Amy’s lips. “If you want to? If not I can get you home.”

 

“I want to,” Amy assured quickly, her palms against Hope’s collarbone. 

 

“Do you want to get another drink?” Hope questioned, her eyes not straying from Amy’s lips. 

 

Amy didn't answer, instead lurching forward and kissing Hope, who seemed more than happy to reciprocate, her hands sliding around Amy’s hip, resting just above her ass and pulling Amy against her.

 

The alcohol gave Amy a little bit more courage this time around, thought she did fumble and ask too many questions, but Hope was just as soft as she had been that first time, reassuring Amy and putting her at ease. And all the fingers went in all the right holes, so hich was a major bonus. 

 

Amy didn't expected an orgasm at the hands of someone else to feel  _ that good _ , she didn't even glare at Hope for looking so smug because she had  _ earned  _ it. 

 

Amy stumbled over her words after, asking Hope if she wanted her to leave. 

 

Hope had laughed and turned Amy on her side before spooning her from behind, shaking her head fondly when Amy said, “Uh, I actually kinda need to pee, but I will be back. Right- right in this exact position. Stay  _ right _ there.”

 

When Amy woke up the following morning she panicked when she realised Hope wasn't in bed with her. 

 

She stumbled out of bed, pulling on Hope’s shirt and her own underwear before heading toward the living room/kitchen area, a little sigh of relief leaving her lips when she spotted Hope,standing in front of the stove, dressed in an oversized white tee and boyshorts, listening to, surprisingly, country music.

 

Hope didn't notice her for a short while, so Amy took the opportunity to stare. She was spending the morning after with a literal model, with her endless legs and wavy hair and pretty smile. 

 

Amy somehow managed to charm a model, if that wasn't a boost to the ego nothing was. 

 

Hope turned when Amy sighed, leaning back against the counter and smiling at the sight of Amy. “Hey,” She greeted with a little smile, and Amy felt herself swoon at the sight of a sleep tussle, morning after Hope. 

 

“Hey, hi. How are you? Are you okay?” Amy rolled her eyes, they had had sex, why was she still rambling. 

 

“I will be if you would come over here and kiss me good morning.”

 

“So, you don't, like, regret it.” Amy asked as she walked closer, and Hope snagged her hand when she was close enough, pulling Amy in and spinning them around, pressing Amy against the counter. 

 

“I don't even regret the first time we attempted it, ” She whispered, pressing herself against Amy, smoothing down at mused hair. “I don't understand why this is hard to believe, but I like you, Amy.”

 

“Because you've always been kinda mean,” 

 

Hope nodded, her face turning serious. “And I'm sorry for that, I'm not good at dealing with,” Hope waved her hand in front of herself, over her chest. “I never have been.”

 

“But you like me?”

 

“I do,” Hope whispered, her hand cupping Amy’s cheek when Amy pushed herself up onto her toes, their noses brushing together. “I really do.”

 

“I like you, too.”

 

“Well, that's a relief,” Hope smiled, kissing Amy and lifting her onto the counter. “I wasn't in the mood for having my heart broken at such an early hour.”

 

Amy watched with a sofa smile as Hope went back to making what she could now see was pancakes.

 

“You like blueberries, right?” 

 

“Yeah.”

 

There is as this almost shyness over them as they ate, both sitting closer than they really needed to, their thighs pressing together. 

 

“Are you sure you don't want me to walk you back to the dorms?” Hope offered, leaning against the door frame of her apartment, and Amy could only stare for a little while, entirely captivated by the girl who literally rolled out of bed looking  _ like that.  _

 

“It's not far, and you have a meeting in a few hours.”

 

“I could totally ditch, if you agree to come back inside, spend the day in bed with me?” Hope suggested, snaking her arm around Amy’s waist and pulled her in. “I think that would be more fun.”

 

“As nice as that sounds,” Amy breathed, her palms flat against Hope’s chest. “You need to work to afford this swanky New York apartment.”

 

Hope snorted, “It's a shoe box,”

 

“In New York,” Amy reiterate. 

 

“How about tonight?” Hope whispered against her lips before kissing her. “Dinner? Then you can walk me home and I can invite you in for coffee, then I can make you a nice breakfast.”

 

Amy smiled, her hand moving to the back of Hope’s neck as she pushed herself up onto her toes and kissed her, Hope's arms wrapping tighter around her, holding her close. 

 

“Yeah, that sounds nice.” Amy agreed. 

 

“Okay,” Hope let her go. “Get going, before I change my mind and hold you captive.”

 

“I don't think I would be against that,” Amy said, a shy little smile on her lips as she gave Hope an awkward two finger salute. “Tonight?” 

 

“I will text you when I'm outside the dorms,” Hope said, leaning against the dorm frame, her head falling against the wood, a soft smile on her lips. 

 

It took everything in Amy to turn around and leave. 

 

Molly teased her for a good hour about the ‘dopey smile’ she had after coming home, then helped her pick out an outfit, which took a ridiculous amount of time. 

 

Molly sent her off when Hope texted her with a grin and a playful little butt pat, telling Amy she wouldn't wait up. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
